The Gemini Project
by SilverxBulletsxHurt
Summary: Heroes and Fallen Spies hardened by War. Will they ever find love? A new minister doesn't like the dwindling wizard population...so he takes matters into his own hands. Our fav Mudblood and Ferret will be forced to drink potions that will alter their life
1. The Minister

_**A/N: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling, except for the characters you do not recognize and the plot of this story. However much I wish the Wizarding World of Harry Potter was mine. . .sadly, it isn't. :) Reviews are welcomed with open arms!**_

* * *

><p>It has been four years after the second war. The light side won, but many dear ones were lost. Our three most famous war hero's threw themselves into training to become auror's. Harry broke it off with Ginny 6 months after the battle. He couldn't handle it anymore. All the death's and pain he cause, he just secluded himself from the ones he loved. He worked hard and determinedly toward becoming an auror. Him being Harry Potter, threw him right to the top of the list. He was head of the department, Ronald Weasley went alongside him in training, becoming part of the elite auror squad.<p>

Hermione worked twice as much as they did, coming up with a new department for the auror's. A healer team that was trained in both medicines and defense. She was head of the squad. All three of them had battle scars, formed tough outer shells, barely cracking smiles much-less laughing. Sure they went to Weasley functions, but it was never the same. They went on yearly visits to Hogwarts, sometimes teaching defense classes to seventh years. The year following the war; they and many other war hero's helped to resurrect the school that was their home for so long.

Ginny went through men like socks after that, and sometimes helped George at his shop.

Pansy Parkinson had run off to France with Daphne Greengrass, attempting to make new lives for themselves.

Draco Malfoy locked himself in to Malfoy Manor, restoring the place and ridding it of the evil; picking up his father's business before they lost everything. He was seldom seen around the Wizarding world and spent most nights drunk.

Blaise Zabini spent the last four years in Italy, partying wildly, drinking, and screwing foreign witches and muggles.

Zacharias Smith was said to be living in the America's.

Luna Lovegood stricken with grief about losing her father actually went a bit loony for a year in St. Mungos. When she was let out she took up on writing for the quibbler and toured Europe looking for the crumpled horn snorkack.

Lavender Brown had went off to India with the Patil Twins starting a new trendy fashion line called "Burning Phoenix"

Theodore Knott was living in the Muggle parts of London, last that they heard off him. Everyone was shattered and living either far away or secluded. This will, however, not be the case in about two weeks. See, the New Minister of Magic; Octavio Hawthorne had a plan. The numbers of witches and wizards in England were dwindling. The war hero's or fallen spies mentioned above were to be paired off and given potions to re-breed into the multiples.

~.~.~.~.~.~

Hermione Jane Granger; Executive Head of the Auror Healer Squad; receiver of the Order of Merlin, First Class, the Dumbledore Award, the Potter Medallion and the founder of E.L.F.; War Hero; Smartest Witch of her Age; ex-head girl; Gryffindor.

Draconis Abraxian Malfoy; CEO and President of Malfoy International Inc., Lucien Trades, and Malfoy & Co.; Heir to Malfoy Fortune; receiver of the Severus Award; the Potter Medallion; fallen Spy; ex-death eater; Slytherin.

Harry James Potter; Head of Auror Department; Head of Elite Auror Squad; receiver of the Dumbledore Award, Founder of the Potter Medallion; War Hero; Boy-who-lived-twice-and-defeated-Voldemort; Gryffindor.

Daphne Veronic Greengrass; Part-time model for Channel, Gucci, Versace; Heir to Greengrass Fortune; Slytherin.

Ronald Billius Weasley; Part of the Elite Auror squad, receiver of the Potter Medallion; War Hero; Gryffindor.

Lavender Amber Brown; Founder, Owner, Co-Head Fashion Designer of "Burning Phoenix"; receiver of the Potter Medallion, FAB Award; War Hero; Gryffindor.

Blaise Anton Zabini; #1 on Italy's Hottest Wizard list, Part-time model for American Eagle, Ralph Lauren, and Armani, Heir to Zabini Fortune; Slytherin.

Luna Laura Lovegood; Owner, Publisher and Head Writer for the Quibbler; Explorer of unknown magical creatures; receiver of the Potter Medallion; War Hero; Ravenclaw.

Theodore Knott; Bartender, Heir to Knott Fortune, Slytherin.

Ginerva Molly Weasley; Part-time inventor/worker for WWW; receiver of the Potter Medallion; War Hero; Gryffindor.

Zacharias Smith; Traveler; Heir to Smith Fortune; Hufflepuff.

Pansy Parkinson; Part-time Model for Victoria Secret, Gucci, Burberry; Heir to Parkinson Fortune; Slytherin.

* * *

><p>It was a cool September morning, as Octavio Hawthorne jovially walked towards his office. He flashed his Minister of Magic badge at his new secretary, showing his position. She seemed to get a bit flustered, seeing her new boss and he smiled in her direction to ease the nerves. He pushed open the door and sat in his lovely maroon plush chair.<p>

"Have the potions finished yet?" he calmly asked her through the open door.

She squeaked in surprise. He listened as a flurry of papers were shuffled on her desk, to the scooting back of her chair, and the click of her heels as she walked into the office. He gave her a once over, from her shiny crème pumps, slightly tanned calves, tight brown pencil skirt, crème no-sleeve ruffled blouse, to finally her attractive face. He watched her pink lips purse a bit and her throat move as she swallowed lightly.

"Potions, sir?" she questioned in what seemed an American accent.

He cocked his head to the side in slight confusion. Hadn't he informed her to check on the potions for . . .? Oh, Right. She was a Newbie.

"My apologies. What is your name, dear?" he murmured.

"Joyce Applegate, Sir." She replied with a slight tint to her cheeks.

"Alright, Joyce. I want you to go down to the Ancient Potions Lab, on level 4 and request a Mr. Barnaby Strauss. Tell him the minister wants to discuss The Project."

He watched as she scribbled this quickly onto a little notepad.

She looked up, and asked "Anything else, Sir?"

He gave a nonchalant wave of the hand, dismissing her. She strode quickly over to her little cubicle, with him watching in earnest as her tight bum swayed from side to side. As she disappeared around the corner, he gave a sigh. He picked up his quill and begun to sign the 12 important letters that had to be sent out today.

When he finished that; he stamped each in the official ministry seal, enveloped them all and called for his owl Gemma. She came soaring in through the open window, settling on her perch. She lazily stuck out a foot to which he tied the letters to Mr. Potter, Mr. R. Weasley and Ms. Granger. He directed her to only give the letters to whom they were addressed to.

He then called 8 more ministry owls directing each one individually to Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Zabini, Mr. Smith, Mr. Knott, Ms. G. Weasley, Ms. Lovegood, Ms. Brown and Misses Greengrass and Parkinson. As the last owl flew off there was a slight knock on the door.

He turned to face a slightly balding old man, with salt and pepper streaked hair. Brass rimmed glasses perched on the end of a long nose, charcoal eyes glinting intelligently up at him.

He smiled. "Hello, Mr. Strauss!" he walked over and ushered him into a seat. The old man inclined his head towards him, folding his agile hands in his lap.

"I was requested" he stated.

He nodded. "Yes, are the potions ready for The Project? The participants shall be coming around at 3 this afternoon."

The old man wrinkled his nose. "What do you take me for? In approximately 2 hours they shall be done and waiting for consumption. I have made 2 with twins, 2 with 4, and 2 with 6; just as you requested."

He clapped his hands together enthusiastically. "Thank you. You may leave."

The old man rose and calmly proceeded back to his Lab. Hawthorne poured himself a hearty glass of fire whisky, messaged his temples and rose his feet up onto his desk. He was reviewing what he was to say to the participants when they arrived. As he was mulling over his thoughts, a light clearing of the throat was heard. He glanced up and saw his new secretary. . . Jenna? Jane? Janet? Janice? Jackie? in the door way.

"Yes?" he questioned eyeing her over the top of his glass.

"Shouldn't you tell me about this project of yours?" she sniffed indignantly.

"No. I shouldn't, and I shan't. I want the Gold, Silver and Blue rooms cleaned, polished, catered to and available for my clients that will arrive at 3pm." He glanced at his watch. "It is now 9:30 am."

She nodded, scribbling away at her notepad again. "Anything else, Sir?

"Yes. I want you and the other secretary . . . the one who does the filing . . ."

She interrupted "Anna?"

He glared a bit at her, to which she stiffened a little at, much to his amusement. "Yes, you two. I want you guys waiting at the entrance ready to escort the guests to the silver and gold rooms. Men in the Silver, Women in the Gold. Once they are situated, I want you to put the intercom on and lock the doors as you leave. The only door open shall be the one to the adjoining blue room. Understood?"

She nodded and was making her way to the door, when he called her back.

"Yes?" she questioned.

"Come a bit closer, Dear." The slightest glint of lust in his eyes. She cautiously walked closer, standing right next to his raised feet. The scent of blueberries assaulted his nose. He dropped his feet, spreading his legs apart. He motioned her right in front of him. When she was standing right in front of him, he grabbed her skirt clad hips and pulled her to stand flush against him in between his legs. He heard her breath hitch and her notepad and quill hit the ground.

"Your very sexually arousing Miss." He whispered in her ear. "Quite the distraction really" he gently jerked his hips into her. His lips crashed down onto hers and she tentatively responded. As 5 minutes passed by of sensual kisses he pulled away from her. A soft moan escaping her lips at the loss of contact. She shifted her blouse and rearranged her hair a bit, bending down to gather her things. He slapped her arse playfully and said "we'll continue this later."

She blushed and scampered down the hall to find Anna. He grinned to himself. She was about 20 something and he was at the ripe age of 36. He shrugged it off, who cared really? He was the Minister of Magic, and even the savior Potter will listen to his command.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Review PLEASE! tell me what you think so far . . . Do you want the next chapter to be just Hermione, Harry, or Draco's P.O.V? OR do you want everyone? **_


	2. The Lioness

**_A/N: Everything is J.K. Rowling's. Only the plot and unfamiliar characters are mine. Please Review! there important for my health! sorry that this chapter is a bit shorter than the first. Just wanted to post something quick for my loyal readers. Tell me what you think! :D _**

* * *

><p><em>Beep. Beep. Beep.<em>

Hermione Granger cracked one eye lid open, peering at her alarm clock. "Damn." She muttered. It was 5:30 am. She barely got in 4 hours of sleep last night. Today was the day; her team would go out onto the field to help catch one of the few remaining, although minor, death eaters.

They had been scheduled for about 2 weeks now, and the thought that the day was actually here, gave her the energy to drag herself out of bed. She threw the warm sheets off of her, and swung her legs over the edge. Her feet came into contact with the cool white tiles, and she shivered.

She grabbed her wand from her nightstand and set a warming charm to the floor. Sighing in pleasure as her feet began to warm walked over to her closet doors and flung them open. It mostly consisted of black, white, or gray items. Few actually had color and only 3 were dresses.

She grabbed her favorite leather jacket and bent down to get the heavy motorcycle boots from the floor. She laid the jacket onto her bed, and pulled out the first two black items she saw from inside her dresser. Throwing them onto the bed, she made her way to the shower, stripping off her PJ's as she went.

This only consisted of small black tube top, black cotton sleeping shorts and her knickers. She pulled her hair out of the messy knot she had tied it up in for bed, and ran her fingers through it began to turn the knobs of her shower on, making sure the water was scalding hot, as she stepped in.

15 minutes later, her hair was washed and she had finished her morning routine. A towel wrapped around her firmly, as she went back to her room to get dressed. She slipped on some plain black knickers and a matching bra, being mindful of the rib she broke last week during training.

She shimmied on some tight black torn muggle jeans, getting angry when the zipper seemed to hate her. Pulling on a tight black tank top and her jacket, she padded down the hall to her stock room. She whispered the password to the door and pressed her right index finger to the key whole.

It glowed purple for a second, before gently swinging open. She walked towards the right side of the room where the wall was adorned with racks, holding different cloaks and auror belts. She gently took down her Healer Auror squad belt and settled it around her waist.

She walked over to a glass case on the left side of the room and opened a small hidden drawer. Inside were her ID tags from the ministry, badge, passport, and a silver pouch filled with over 200 different currencies. The tags read:

Soldier: H.J. Granger

Head of A.H.S

ID# 114902577198

BT: A+

MC: N/A

On the back is a small DA symbol on a chest of a phoenix in slipped the ID tags over her head and put the badge in her left side breast pocket. She looked into the glass case and slid her hand right through it to get a silver pocket knife, a muggle handheld gun with a case of bullets, a Taser, and handcuffs that adjusted themselves to fit.

She placed them into their respectable slots onto her belt and turned to her potion shelves right next to the case. She selected various vials of potions, salves, and powders and put them into the belt as well. She walked towards a round table in the center of the room and grabbed some gauze bandages and a few bezoars.

She placed them onto the belt as she exited the room, telling the door the locking password as she left. As she entered her room she glanced at the clock and it read 6:15 am. She squeezed her eyes shut and let out a stream of curses out of her mouth.

"Shit. I need to hurry the hell up. We need to leave at 6:45!" she yelled at herself, as she hurriedly shoved her feet into her boots.

She ran into the bathroom, rapidly brushing her teeth and saying a spell to brush out her hair. She quickly applied some light eye liner, mascara, and war paint under her eyes. She watched her appearance for a few seconds, the years had matured her face and a tiny faint scar was placed above her right eyebrow from the war.

Her hair was no longer bushy at all, falling in loose curls to her shoulder blades. She turned away from the mirror and walked back into her bedroom. She glanced at the clock and saw it was 6:35 am. She gripped her wand a bit tighter and squeezed her eyes shut as she apperated to the ministry.

The familiar tugging sensation pulled in her stomach, a feeling that she wouldn't ever get used too. She landed right in her office, a bit queasy because she didn't eat breakfast. She strode over to her desk; a smile graced her lips as she saw a steaming cup of vanilla cappuccino waiting for her.

"Thanks, Becka!" she hollered out her open door, to her spunky secretary. The witch appeared in the doorway, sporting dark brown hair with lilac tips. Her friendly eyes were covered by aqua contacts. She gave Hermione a once over, checking to see if she was prepared and handed her an apple. Hermione nodded in thanks, and bit into the juicy fruit.

"You need to get your saucy arse down to Command Operations, in five minutes, Luv." Becka said, tapping her watch.

Hermione glared at the watch, grabbed her coffee, and began to walk out the door. "Rebecca . . ." she was cut off.

"Yes, Hermione. I know the speech. Look after everything, Yadda. Yadda. If you die, the will is in your 3rd vault in Gringotts. And tell Harry and Ron you love them." Becka replied, with a raised eyebrow. Hermione gave her a small smile. She walked down the hall and into the lift, getting off at the 4th floor.

She downed the rest of her drink, and threw away the trash into the nearest bin. She rounded a corner and entered the giant oak doors to her left. There she saw her team, dressed and ready, waiting for direction.

"Alright. We have two minutes left before departure. Any questions?" she asked, eyeing all of the people in the room. Everyone shook their head no. She nodded and passed around portkeys.

"You know the drill. When it glows blue, touch the object and we will be transported to our destination. Remember, only do what is necessary. Don't forget our main goal is to get Dahvie Ridgeback, and possibly his cronies; Daniels and Roswell. Good luck everyone!" she said as her object began to glow. She placed her hands around her object, a red button, and was sent into a swirling word of kaleidoscope colors.

She landed on her feet, wand at the ready, and her lips set in a firm line. She checked her surroundings, she was in an alley and the sky looked a bit gloomy. She heard a rustle behind her and lunged out of the way as a spell shot past her. Aiming one over her shoulder, she set off at a run. Hopefully, she would survive this. . .

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: REVIEW AND I'LL GIVE YOU TOM FELTON COVERED IN CHOCOLATE x3_**


End file.
